Parakkan Dynasty
Theodor Dynasty The Theodor Dynasty started off in with Richard Owen Theodor (III), '''who in 1595 was granted the royal title of Prince of New Haven by Queen Elizabeth 1st in recognition of the service that Richard had provided and also the blood ties that they shared as cousins. However, when Queen Elizabeth 1st in 1603, her predecessor King James I never removed the royal title, as he deemed it as unimportant as he viewed it unlikely that Richard would come back to try and claim the English thrown. In 1609 Richard Owen Theodor III, died, he only had one child. William Theodor. who was 18 at the time. In 1615 William married a young noble woman called Sophia of York, a distant relative to the Duke of York. They produced 5 heirs, three boys and two girls. The Theodor line enjoyed a golden age due to the move from England to the 13 Colonies. However, that changed with the start of the American Revolution. It resulted in Fredrick Theodor moving the family to the safety of Canada and in particular Gar Jenna to sit out the rest of the Revolution. Though by the conclusion the Theodor House had lost most of its land and investments but retained a vast fortune due to moving their wealth at the start of the war. In 1783 a young Sir Isaac Coffin who had distinguished himself in the American Revolution approached Fredrick who was in his 60s by this point about breaking away Parakka away from the British rule. Highlighting the incompetence of Parliament in London and how since the colonies had gained Independence had increased their taxes on Parakka. Isaac plan was simply, with Theodor financial backing and with them having huge influences amongst the ruling class in the Colonies. He predicted that they could build upon the success of their southern neighbours and get Independence. Fredrick on the other hand wanted to ensure his House supremacy. Thus he negotiated the marriage of Isaac and his daughter Carissa. Both Isaac and Fredrick agreed that in order to give the new Parakkan Thrown legitimacy it would be best to keep the Theodor name, to which Isaac agreed. Manchu Dynasty In 1829 Emperor Theodor only heir, Princess Isabel married a young Chinese Prince Hui, in what was considered at the time as a relationship that would strengthen relations between the Qing Dynasty and the Theodor House thus Parakka and China. In 1831 Princess Isabel and Prince Hui, ascended to the thrown as Isaac died, this started the Manchu Dynasty. Whilst this dynasty started off strong and indeed did enhance the relationship between the two nations it also wasn't a happy marriage. It was understood by some that Emperor Hui who under Parakkan law was only a token Emperor due to powers of statehood residing firmly with the '''blood heir, became increasing unhappy with his wife, to the point it was said that he beat her. In 1833 Isabel lost her first child it was thought by this point Hui had already sired an illegitimate heir with a concubine that came with him. In 1835 Isabel gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, Owen and Elizabeth. In 1840 Hui died of unknown causes, though it was thought by members of Parliament that he suffered a heart attack. In 1855 Owen married a young girl called Margret, with Elizabeth marrying Prince Benyamin Oumar Iakustinu Icosiudè, who was born 19th of January, 1837 in the Alsafa Palace in Icosiu, Icositania. He is the third and youngest child of Empress Fatima and Prince Lezhander, Duke of Sanctu Iuanis.. In 1860 Empress Isabel abdicated the throw to her son and his wife. Owen like his grandfather only had one heir who was born in the winter of 1868 and was named Leo. Leo married in 1890 to Gabrielle and became Emperor in 1900. Atreides Dynasty In 1926 Emperor Leo Manchu daughter married a young upcoming noble called Johnathan Atreides, with them ascended the thrown in 1942, in 1945 William 1st was born, by 1969 William 1st was crowned Emperor of the Empire and in 1972 William 1st married a Greek lady called Thalia. Thalia was from a very wealthy merchant family that had routes in Parakka and Greece. in 1978 William son, Luke was born and would become Emperor in 1998. Category:Parakkan Empire Canada